


The Hazards of A Netflix Binge

by bughead_nights



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead_nights/pseuds/bughead_nights
Summary: Jughead goes on a Netflix binge and Betty uses certain *skills* to regain his attention.





	The Hazards of A Netflix Binge

            It seemed like a good idea at the time. Betty could see no downside of introducing Jughead to the seductive world of her favorite television show. They could watch it together. Talk about it together.  Obsess over tiny details that the casual watcher would miss together.  What she hadn’t anticipated was it getting in the way of them doing _other_ things together.  The issue was that the show had over ten seasons.  It was a lot to catch up on and Betty couldn’t blame him for his dedication.  He needed to know what happened next.  Sure.  But, she had other needs.  Ones that were entirely unrelated to television.

            So, one Saturday night, Betty found herself tasked with the harrowing mission of pulling her boyfriend from the tight grip of a Netflix binge.  They were at FP’s trailer, his dad out for the foreseeable future.  She sat close to him, sliding one hand up across his chest as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his neck.  To her disappointment, she didn’t detect even the slightest quickening of his pulse.  She did it again, this time dragging her teeth lightly over his pulse point, and he laughed a bit and said, “Come on, Betts.  I thought we were watching this.”

            “We are watching it,” she said, slipping her hand under the neck of his shirt.

            “This is you watching?”

            “I’ve already seen it,” she said.  “I don’t have to watch it as closely.”

            She pressed herself closer, continuing her work on his neck.  She bit down a bit harder this time and when her mouth went down to suck the mark lightly she felt his pulse quicken.  Good.

            “Betty…”

            “Ssshh, I thought you were watching your show,” she said. 

            “You’re making it sort of difficult.”

            “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, pulling away.  “You know what, you’re right.  Let’s watch the show.”

            He looked at her unconvincingly.  “Really?”

            “Yeah.  Let’s do it. But, you need to make it louder.”

            The remote control was on his other side and before he could grab it she leaned over him, one knee wedging itself between his legs as she reached over and grabbed the remote control.  She turned toward him, now straddling one of his legs, and said, “Here you go.”

            “You are killing me right now.”

            She pressed her knee against the bulge in his pants and said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “Betty-“

            She leaned down and kissed him.  “Mind if I get a little more comfortable before we settle in?”

            She reached back and unhooked her bra, pulling it through one of her sleeves.  She was only wearing a thin tshirt, and Jughead took one look at her chest before roughly saying, “Give me the remote.”

            She handed it over, immensely pleased with herself as he paused the show and curled his hand under her knee, pulling her leg over so that she was straddling his lap.  She ground against him as he kissed her neck, his hands sliding around her bottom and pulling her even harder against him.  It had been a while since they had been this way in the trailer. Usually they took advantage of her spacious bedroom and the locked door, but there was something exciting about the prospect of someone walking in. 

            Jughead didn’t bother taking off her shirt before he covered one of her breasts with his mouth, sucking the nipple through the thin material.  She arched into his mouth, digging her fingernails into his neck as he roughly handled the other breast, pinching and pulling at the nipple.  She needed to feel his skin against hers and she pulled away, making quick work of her shirt before she pulled his over his head.  She pressed herself against him, biting his shoulder as his hands traced outlines on her back. 

            “What do you want?”  he murmured against her neck.

            Honestly, she wanted it all, but she settled on a recent memory.  “Like that night at the Blue and Gold.”

            Jughead groaned at the memory.  “There aren’t any desks here, Betty.”

            “This couch should work.”

            He pulled away.  “Seriously?”

            Her eyes danced.  “Yeah.  Seriously.”

            “Fuck.  Okay.”

            She stood up first and he followed her around to the back of the couch.  They made a momentary stop against the wall, mouths fighting for dominance, and he nearly took her there, but they had a plan.  Betty didn’t even bother to take off her skirt, instead just pulling it up around her waist and folding over the top of the couch.  She was wearing a simple pair of cotton panties, and he could tell from where he was standing that they were soaked through.  He stood behind her and crouched down, slowly sliding a hand up her leg until his fingers brushed the edge of her panties.  He hooked his fingers around the thin material and tugged it down.  She was bare before him, and he could hardly contain himself long enough to tug his own pants down before he buried himself inside her.  She inhaled sharply at the sensation, still for a moment as she adjusted to him, and then she began moving.  She gripped the couch tightly, the two of them slightly off until they found their rhythm.  It didn’t take long for him to be close and she reached down, working herself toward her own finish.  He braced one hand on the couch and covered her hand with the other, bringing them both to climax together.   He rested his head on her back, breathing heavily as he came down from the high. 

            “I think we topped the Blue and Gold night,” he murmured against her skin.

            Betty chuckled against the couch, her voice sounding as slack and relaxed as her body felt.  “Yeah, I think we did.”

Betty straightened up and reached over the couch to grab their shirts.  She pulled hers over her head and then tugged her underwear back on and her skirt down. She walked around the couch as Jughead dressed again and picked up the remote.

“So, start where we left off?  This actually is a really great episode.”

Jughead walked around the couch and gave her a kiss.  “You are amazing.  But, you probably are going to want to put on a bra before my dad gets back.”

Betty looked down at her chest.  “Good point.  I’ll make us some popcorn while I’m up.”  As she walked into the kitchen, Betty sighed contently.  Mission accomplished.


End file.
